Blackness
by FoxOfThePride
Summary: Bella wakes up with nothing but a name, not knowing who she is or where she came from. Will her memories bring something fantastic, or will they bring her into blackness. All human, common parings. rated M for sexual content, language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**BPOV**

My world is filled with blackness, nothing, no memory, no self, no nothing.

My eyes fluttered open to a strange room, everything was white, the ceiling, the walls, the curtains. I slow move to look around, only to find that I can't move. What happened to me, I can't remember anything. I manage a small glance, to my right is a woman sitting in a chair. As she stands I see that she is very petite, almost pixie like. With brown hair going in every direction.

"Oh good your awake, stay right there," she said quickly before running out the door. Moments later she returned with and doctor. I had to admit he was good looking, young, blond hair.

"Good you have finally woken up," he spoke in a gentle tone. "Now I need to ask you some questions. First what is your name?"

"Bella." I don't know why I said that but it seems right.

"Do you have a last name Bella?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know." This is confusing

"Do you remember what happened to you before you woke up here?"

"No I don't remember." Why can't I remember anything.

"Well Bella it seems that you have amnesia, in most cases your memories will return, but you must be prepared for a long wait, they may not come back at all I'm afraid. It doesn't happen often but it does happen now and then. I'm Dr. Cullen. I'll be taking care of you while you stay here. Right now I need to take some blood and run a few more tests just to make sure that there is no infections."

As he put the needle into my skin I asked, "What happened to me?"

"We don't know, we were hoping that you might be able to tell us. My daughter, Alice," he nodded to the pixie like girl standing at the end of the bed, "she found you on her way home from work in the park, you have 3 broken ribs, you left arms is broken in 2 places, you had many cuts, mainly on your wrists and ankles, and a large bruise over you right hip." He put the vile of blood in a bag and stood. "If you need anything press this button and a nurse will come in and help. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get this to the lab." Dr. Cullen walked out of the room and I looked at Alice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Alice Cullen, I was on my way home when I found you in the park, like my dad said. Oh my god Bella, I'm so glad you're ok, are you sure you can't remember who did this to you." She sure was hyperactive. I shook my head, which spun with the effort.

"I wish I could remember," I said. "Where am I"

"You at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles, you really don't remember anything." I shook my head again, a lot slower this time. "Oh well, you can just start a new life here, with us." I looked at her shocked who was this us she was talking about. She saw my expression and giggled. "By us I mean my father and mother, two brothers, my boyfriend, and my brothers girlfriend. You can come live with me and Rosalie, it'll be great." I couldn't believe what was happening, I had no memory of who I was, and I had a small pixie like person jumping up and down next to the hospital bed I currently couldn't get out of, saying that I was going to live with her and this Rosalie person. What was going to happened next.

**Please review, wether it is good or bad i look forward to you opions. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

BPOV

The next few days ticked by incredibly slow. Alice was always there, and so was Dr. Cullen. I was started to like both of them, even thought I barely knew them. Alice brought in her boyfriend Jasper, and her roommate Rosalie. Jasper had wild dirty blonde hair and a southern drawl that would drive any girl wild, and her was completely head of heels in love with Alice.

Rosalie looked like she belonged on a runway, her perfect figure, perfect face, perfect everything. She would give any girl self image issues. From what Alice told me the day I woke up she was dating her older brother Emmet.

Since I was stuck in a bed, Alice made all formal arrangements for me, she talked to her landlord and go the a okay for me to live with her a Rosalie, she got me everything I need to live, mainly clothes. She even got me a job working with her at the boutique which I found out later that she owned.

My mind whirled with everything that was happening. I wanted to thank Alice so badly but she wouldn't take it, she just kept saying. "It's the least I could do."

On my third day in the hospital, Dr. Cullen brought me the discharge papers, and said that I was finally ready to go home. I was so happy since I knew that I had a home to go to. Alice and Jasper helped me out of bed and into a waiting wheelchair, and then into the car that Rosalie had waiting for me. It felt really good to have people that care about me. I didn't know why it felt like the first time though, I figured it was because of the memory loss. Oh well I'm sure I'll remember soon enough.

EPOV

"FUCK!! I can't believe Alice is making us move all this fucking furniture, I mean don't those 2 girls already have enough," I groaned to Emmett as we moved a queen size bed up 8 flights of stairs.

"Come on Ed, Alice said I was important that we fill the third bedroom with this stuff. Though neither Rose of Alice said why, maybe it has something to do with why Alice has been in the hospital for the last week."

"Lift your end higher Emmett. I know it rather weird, and the last few days Jasper and Rosalie have been hanging out there too." I opened the door to the bedroom and we placed the bed against the back wall. "That's it, finally lets rest and wait for them to get here." Emmet and I sat of the couch and were about to turn on the TV when we heard the door open.

In came Jasper and Rosalie, behind them came Alice, and an unknown girl, her arm was in a cast, and she was limping a bit favouring the right side. Even though she looks like she was hit by a car, she was still beautiful, long think wavy moss brown hair, beautiful brown eyes.

"Bella these are my older brothers, Emmett," she pointed to Emmett, "and this is Edward," She pointed to me and I got a meek little smile. "Guys this is Bella." Life just turned very interesting.


End file.
